ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roxas103
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Roxas103 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 15:25, July 7, 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. drawings hey dude I like the drawings you did,i'm waiting to see the other 100 you said you have,I also draw,i wonder if you saw the improvements i made for your articles and telling you to see the drawings of my aliens,and tell me what do you think of them on my talkpage.Smallvilleantonio 20:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) hey dude hey you can of course use the pictures that i made from your aliens.......that's the main reason i did them!for your aliens profiles and i will continue to do more of them and more of my aliens and by the way vote for my aliens on the voting page for the featured alien.!thanks and goodbyeSmallvilleantonio 23:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) attention hey have u seen a template below some alien articles,that says omnitrix alien and that feature the aliens of every character the user have created.if you noticed your aliens nor your characters are there and if you want them to appear there you must trequest it to omernoy (he is one of the admin users) and tell him what aliens you want to appear there. by the way visit my wiki which have pure creations of my own and my comics (Supernova.wikia.com) thanksSmallvilleantonio 00:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dude,you don't need to write the description of an image at the side of an image,there is something that says caption when you add an image,inthat empty space where says caption,you can put the description of the image and it will appear like the images i put,the description will be down the image try it and let me know if you read this message bywriting on my talkpage pleaseSmallvilleantonio 00:50, July 9, 2010 (UTC) dude hey I tell you to advice me if you read the message because i wanted to know if you are working at 100% , and wanted to know if you are having fun creating your stuff.....................................................visit Supernova.wikia.comSmallvilleantonio 00:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) hey man hey,i was wondering............ if you have made superhero stuff (not ben 10 alien stuff) if you have drawed or created superheroes villains,stories,comics of characters created totally by yourself please put them or upload them on my wiki (Supernova.wikia.com) and ill see if i merge my stories and universe with yours. pleaese........ill like ,if you do thatSmallvilleantonio 01:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) it doesn't matter what type of drawing or article isSmallvilleantonio 01:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ideas hey all the ideas you have for ben 10 fanon and your carthage characters and series,put them all on this wiki.(because about that is this wiki) but all the things you might have for superheroes and villains and mutants and all that stuff `put them on the Supernova.wikia.com if theres no problem of courseSmallvilleantonio 01:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) good material the last two aliens are great dude,very good drawings Smallvilleantonio 02:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) i know is difficult to upload all the aliens you have but i want so badly to see them allSmallvilleantonio 02:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:omnitrix aliens Okay, but what do you want me to call your series in the template? Carthage infinity, Omnitwo aliens? Omernoy121 04:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) hey man Hey,can you become the second admimistrator of my wiki (Supernova.wikia.com) remember please All the alien stuff that you create put it on the ben10fanfiction.wikia.com and all the superheroes,villains,stories,comics stuff put it on the Supernova.wikia.com an d i want to know if you visited the wiki of supernova recreates what do you mean with recreate of your alien heroesSmallvilleantonio 04:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Email hey dude,do you mind giving me your email adress,mine is gate_shiptwo@hotmail.comSmallvilleantonio 04:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) yes yes i'm working on the improvements of your aliens,ill post all of them tomorrow,because right now in honduras is 11.00 pm so i'm like just editing articles,not drawing but tomorrow ill wake up only to redraw your cool aliens with my concept.Smallvilleantonio 04:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) hey hey thanks for giving me your email,but i wonder if there is no problem if my account is from hotmail.and by the way from what country are you Smallvilleantonio 04:34, July 9, 2010 (UTC) hey, contest hey,why don't we compete and see who can create the largest cuantity of aliens on this wiki,with pictures,powers and all that stuffSmallvilleantonio 00:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) rules hey drawing comrade,the contest is about the following: The user who creates the greatest cuantity of aliens wins.the price :a featured user title.and maybe something else,like the user of the month and that stuff,and the glory of having more aliens then everyone else ,even than ben 10. Rules and criteria *The aliens must have a name. *The alien have to belong to a device or user (Ben 10,,joel 10,Zack 10,carthage infinity,etc.) *the alien must have powers and maybe weaknesses *the alien must be hand drawed or computer maded by it's creator (aliens from ben 10 or from other stuff are not valid) *the alien must be original *doesn't matter if the name of the alien is the same name of another alien from another user (we know ideas the users don't do that voluntarily,they just come with ideas and names other users might have,and that's not an issue). *ben 10 alien maker program can't be used * have fun and let the best alien creator,win can you please post these message on the talk pages from other users i will do that too.Smallvilleantonio 00:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Contest hey post your username on The 10,000 alien contest article so the wiki knows you are participatingSmallvilleantonio 01:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hey man Hey, did you like the last drawings i make for titanium tusk,tnt launch,dryer,lightning bolt?Smallvilleantonio 17:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hey hey friend will you make edits and articles on my http://Supernova.wikia.com .pleaseSmallvilleantonio 00:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) will you hey hey dude make edits on anything and create anything you want as always as it is about superhero stuff and comics stuff (like drawings of your comics and heroes and villains)Smallvilleantonio 03:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) and when i check your ideas illl merge our stories.Smallvilleantonio 03:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) hey hey dude make edits on anything and create anything you want as always as it is about superhero stuff and comics stuff (like drawings of your comics and heroes and villains)Smallvilleantonio 03:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) and when i check your ideas illl merge our stories.Smallvilleantonio 03:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for the edit on the Supernova wiki and i hope you continue creating heroes and villlains and pictures about them. thanks for the edit and for creating articles. i cant wait to see if you have made comics of superheroes and that stuff! Smallvilleantonio 03:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Template Omnitrix alien Sorry for this taking so long, I put the aliens in the template. I'm seeing you're making new aliens really fast, so if you want me to put more aliens just leave a message (Just don't give me a message for every new alien you made, give me one whenever you get 5-10 new aliens or so. Omernoy121 06:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) hey dude hey have you seen what i did to the main page of this wiki! the top of the page have the main users........... and will you add some more heroes or villains to the supernova wiki?Smallvilleantonio 21:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks hey friend thanks for the concern,but i have no make edits on the wiki because my mother doesnt allow me to have the computer on too much time,and because im in last year of high school and i have had a lot of stuff to do, alot so thanks for worrying and ill make edits as soon as i can and i was wondering if you ever going to make more heroes or stuff or more things of Ultra z on my supernova wiki22:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio hey congratulations for winning the 10,000 alien contest of july and participate on the other contests! hey dude,you're back,welcome! and what about ultra z!"Smallvilleantonio 01:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 18:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I wan t to ask you if you allow me to do ultimate forms for your aliens.please? Smallvilleantonio 21:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks and also,im so sorry for what happened to you and your house,dude,i hope none of your family got harm. Smallvilleantonio 22:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) hey due,im kind of a monster,I am planning to make ultimate forms for all of them as well as making a new version for all of them a I did in the past with Titanium tusk and the othrs and for instance Im bringing a whole new set of aliens for Zack 10 also,it huge dude,its huge!Smallvilleantonio 23:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) hey dude,I already start but theres a problem,I dont have a cam or a celphone,so i just have to wait to the weekend till my father lets me his cam.he is on trips all the week so my only chance to upload the pictures is the wweekend.Smallvilleantonio 16:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Confusion if youre talking about the skin i know how to change it. you just go on your user prefences then you click on the skin link and click the one that says monaco custom. i think SPLATTER!!!!!!!!!! 15:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) And im so sorry your house was burned down. must stink im glad to here your drawings survived, also,is your sister and cousin blond haired and brown haired?Smallvilleantonio 18:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Mod i know you like to draw so if you want you can make your own series on my wiki. Smallvilleantonio and Duncan are mods and if you want i can make you one too. Also im sorry about the house fire. The name of the wiki is http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki Ultimate alien 22:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Original I just get off of this wiki,I like this wiki,but I just got sick and tire of creating artciles for things that exist or fanon about existing creations like ben 10.So I started working on the fanfictioncomics.wikia.com where we only do 100% stuff created by us,nothing copied or based on existing stuff,please reconsider and move with me on the wiki I told you,and create your own 100% stuff.I know you can and I know your potential,because you draw well and believe you dont need your stuff to be based on something to be good.your creations are already good!Smallvilleantonio 00:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) however Im not telling you to leave this wiki,because in the end,this wiki just rocks.Smallvilleantonio 00:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Activity Do you still go on here? Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 12:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Member! Please go to . I have a few questions. --Black and White, they come together to friz my mind! 18:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. It's just that the user list says you last logged in today, yet I haven't seen anything about you for a while. Also, please type "~~~~" after your messages to sign them. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 18:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC)